


Patt

by inuverse



Series: Games people play [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, One Shot, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die letzte Schachpartie zwischen Charles Xavier und Erik Lehnsherr als Freunde endet mit einer unheilvollen Wahrheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patt

**Author's Note:**

> **Status:** abgeschlossen im Oktober 2011 (Überarbeitung im Mai 2012)

Erik beobachtete Charles ganz genau. Er sah gerne zu, wenn der junge Professor X, wie die anderen ihn jetzt nannten, sein »Ding« machte und fand es immer wieder ziemlich beeindruckend. Der Zeigefinger einer Hand an seiner Schläfe. Der Daumen auf seiner Wange ruhend. Charles' Fähigkeiten übten jedes Mal eine ungezügelte Faszination auf Erik aus. Er mochte es einfach, Charles zuzusehen, wenn er sich seiner Macht bediente. Den Moment, wenn sich dessen Lider ein Stück senkten und das strahlende Blau seiner Augen nur noch gedämpft durch schmale Schlitze drang. Dann war Charles nur noch Konzentration und Gedanken, ruhte völlig in sich und war dabei Erik so unähnlich, wie man es nur sein konnte. Der Vorgang war so anders verglichen zu Eriks hochkochender Wut in seinen Eingeweiden wie Magma in einem Vulkan kurz vor der Eruption, wenn er nach seinen eigenen Kräften griff. Umspült und fast ertrinkend in Erinnerungen aus Gewalt, Folter und Schmerz. 

»Nun«, brach Charles die Stille, nachdem er seinen Geist nach dem der anderen Mutanten im Herrenhaus ausgestreckt und dann wieder zurück gezogen hatte. Er lächelte verschmitzt. »Es sieht so aus, als wären wir die Letzten, die jetzt noch wach sind.«

Sie saßen sich in Charles' Arbeitszimmer gegenüber. Um genau zu sein, in einem von seinen zahlreichen Arbeitszimmern im Herrenhaus der Xaviers in Westchester, wo sie nach Schmidts Angriff ihr Trainingslager aufgeschlagen hatten. Das Schachbrett stand zwischen ihnen auf einem teuer aussehenden Tisch. Die Partie, die sie am Abend zuvor begonnen hatten, war noch nicht zu ende gespielt.

Kleine Flammen züngelten im Kamin. Charles nippte genüsslich an seinem Brandy. Seine Finger tanzten über dem Läufer, berührten die Figur ganz sachte, nur um sich dann einem Bauern am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes zuzuwenden und ihn direkt neben Eriks Turm zu platzieren.

Erik wusste nicht, ob Charles eine Ahnung hatte, dass er gerade in die Falle getappt war, die Erik ihm gestellt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Charles seine Gedanken zu seinen Spielzügen nicht las. Das wäre unehrenhaft und Charles - darauf war verlass - war ein _unverbesserlicher Ehrenmann_. Erik versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, als er wieder am Zug war und wie geplant mit seinem Läufer Charles' Dame aus dem Spiel nahm.

Charles legte die Stirn in Falten.

»Guter Spielzug!«

Charles‘ Worte gesprochen zu hören, war zunehmend befremdlich für Erik. Es war viel einfacher, wenn Charles ihren Geist miteinander verband. Erik hatte sowieso nichts zu verbergen. Nicht mehr. Charles wusste, was Erik widerfahren war, was er getan hatte. Charles wusste genau, wer Erik Lehnsherr war und auf welche Art er zu diesem Mensch geworden war. Aber mehr als das alles zu wissen, hatte Charles es auch gefühlt. Jede Erinnerung, jeden Gedankenfetzen. Er hatte es durch Eriks Erinnerungen gelebt. Die Folter und den Schmerz, den Verlust und die Wut, die Macht, sich Metall untertan zu machen, und den unbeschreiblichen Rausch, sie zu nutzen, die Jahre der Einsamkeit und die gefühlte Gewissheit, allein auf der Welt zu sein. Charles hatte alles durchlebt und trotz allem hatte er sich nicht zurück gezogen, war nicht vor dem, was er in Erik gesehen hatte, davon gelaufen - dem Abgrund - sondern hatte sich Erik noch zu gewandt, hatte sich ihm geöffnet und ihn eingeladen, sein Freund zu werden. Sein Partner auf der Suche nach anderen, die so waren wie sie, Mutanten. Und statt sich Charles ausgeliefert zu fühlen oder unterlegen, fühlte Erik sich angenommen, akzeptiert, gleichwertig. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

»Erik?«

Charles' Stimme durchdrang die Stille so plötzlich, dass es Erik mit einem heftigen Zucken aus seinen Gedanken riss. Mit dem Blick auf das Spielfeld gerichtet stellte Erik überrascht fest, dass Charles sich irgendwie einen Weg mit seinem Turm zu Eriks König gebahnt hatte.

Erik hob verlegen eine Braue.

»Ich war wohl gerade etwas abgelenkt.«

»Wenn es nur einen Weg geben würde, wie ich erfahren könnte, was dich so sehr von unserem Spiel ablenkt?!«, erklärte Charles unschuldig mit einem amüsierten Blitzen in den blauen Augen. Einen Moment betrachtete Erik die neue Spielsituation, dann grinste er und brachte seine Dame vor Charles' König in Position.

»Du bist eingeladen, einzutreten«, bot Erik gelassen an und tippte sich dabei an die Stirn. »Und nebenbei: Schach!«

Charles lächelte, legte einen Finger an seine Schläfe und Erik konnte fühlen, wie mühelos Charles in seine Gedankenwelt eindrang, um ihren Geist miteinander zu verbinden.

Sofort spürte Erik Charles' Wesen durch jede Faser seines Körpers, seiner Existenz, dringen und wie ihn Charles‘ Wärme erfüllte - sein Optimismus, seine Hoffnung, sein Licht, … seine Liebe.

Jedes Mal, wenn Charles in Eriks Geist strahlte wie der Sonnenaufgang in die Nacht, vertrieb er die Dunkelheit in Erik. Und manchmal so wie in diesem Augenblick konnte Erik das Wissen kaum ertragen, dass wieder der Moment kommen würde, in dem sich Charles aus seinem Kopf zurückziehen und wieder ausschließlich Dunkelheit in ihm herrschen würde.

»Da ist noch so viel mehr in dir, mein Freund«, entgegnete Charles auf Eriks unausgesprochenen Worte. Er streckte wissend die Hand über das Schachbrett nach Eriks Schulter aus, berührte sie sachte. Erik spannte sich unwillkürlich an.

»Das sagtest du mir schon einmal.«

»Und ich sage es wieder. Du wärst überrascht, was du noch in dir findest, wenn du es nur versuchen würdest.«

Erik entblößte seine Zähne in einem haifischähnlichen, breiten Grinsen.

»Das was ich jetzt bin, macht mich stark, hat mich am Leben gehalten. Ich wüsste also nicht, warum ich daran etwas ändern wollen sollte.«

Charles seufzte und seine Stimme war nur ein Echo in Eriks Verstand.

_» Du bist nur die Hälfte des Mannes, der du sein könntest. Der du sein solltest. Aber dafür musst du das Licht in dir selbst zulassen. Damit du dein eigener Anker sein kannst, wenn die See rau ist und du riskierst, darin unterzugehen. Denn vielleicht bin ich das nächste Mal nicht da, um dich an die Oberfläche zu zerren und dir deinen Weg zurück ins Leben zu leuchten.«_

Erik schluckte hart. Er räusperte sich und zwang sich zu einem weiteren aufgesetzten Lächeln.

»Du hast gesagt, ich wäre jetzt nicht mehr allein.«

»Das habe ich, mein Freund. Und es ist wahr. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass du stark genug bist, den Glauben an das Gute wieder zu finden. Ich kann dir den Weg zeigen, doch gehen musst du ihn selbst. Denn selbst wenn du deine Rache bekommen würdest und jeder Feind, vor dir niedergestreckt wäre. Das alles, Vergeltung, das Töten, es wird dir keinen Frieden bringen, mein Freund.«

Erik zuckte zurück. Nur ein winziges Stück, aber es war genug um Charles' zaghaften Griff an seiner Schulter zu lösen. Erik fühlte, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten und seine Stimme einen schneidenden, metallisch kalten Klang annahm.

»Frieden war nie eine Option.«

»Das hast du schon einmal gesagt, als wir über das Thema gesprochen haben«, entgegnete Charles sanft.

»Aber du hast mir offensichtlich nicht besonders gut zugehört.« Erik spürte Wut in seinem Inneren kochen. »Doch ich sage es gerne noch mal: Nichts, was du sagst oder tust, wird meine Pläne ändern. Sobald sich mir eine Gelegenheit dazu bietet, werde ich Schmidt und alle, die sich mir entgegen stellen, töten. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Die Frage ist nur: Wirst du es zulassen?«

Charles senkte den Kopf, bewegte eine Spielfigur auf dem Schachbrett, aber Erik achtete nicht darauf. Seine Augen waren nur auf Charles' Gesicht geheftet.

»Patt!«, erklärte Charles. Seine Stimme war flach und er mied Eriks eindringlichen, fragenden Blick.

»Beantworte meine Frage, Charles!«

Es war Erik, als würde das Metall im Raum durch seine Anspannung zu summen beginnen. Die Stille dehnte sich aus, verfestigte sich zu einer Art Wand zwischen ihnen. Und zum ersten Mal war Erik nicht in der Lage Charles' Anwesenheit in seinem Kopf zu fühlen. Überhaupt Charles' Gegenwart. Es war beinahe so, als würde Charles vor Eriks Augen zu verschwinden drohen. So, wie sie in dem russischen Transporter vor den Blicken der Soldaten verschwunden waren, als Charles sie mit seinen Kräften verborgen hatte. Das Wissen, dass Charles ihm seine Gedanken anders als sonst verweigerte, versetzte Erik einen scharfen Stich.

»Du weißt, dass ich davon überzeugt bin, dass dir deine Rache nicht das geben wird, wonach du wirklich suchst, Erik«, sagte Charles schließlich ausweichend.

»Und doch weiß ich noch immer nicht, was du tun wirst.« Erik spürte, wie sich das Metall um ihn herum bog, je stärker er sich anspannte. »Du schuldest mir eine ehrliche Antwort, Charles. Du hast jeden Winkel meines Geistes erforscht. Ich verberge nichts vor dir. Von der ersten Sekunde an wusstest du, wer ich bin und was meine Ziele sind. Du sagst, wir sind Partner, deshalb verlange ich das gleiche von dir.« Erik fixierte Charles. »Ich will wissen, wo du stehst, Charles!« 

»Ich wünschte, du würdest das nicht wollen, mein Freund«, flüsterte Charles.

»Die Zeit, zu spielen, ist vorbei!«, erklärte Erik harsch. Die Finger in die Armlehnen des Sessels gekrallt. Sein Wille um jedes Stück Metal im Raum gewunden.

Es kam Erik wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Charles aufsah. Ihm direkt in die Augen.

»Dann sollst du deine Wahrheit haben!«

Dieses Mal war die Verbindung ihres Geistes anders. Es war wie ein unsagbar harter Stoß, der Erik allen Sauerstoff aus den Lungen presste – schmerzhaft - und den Geschmack von Blut in Eriks Mund hinterließ, während Bilder auf ihn einstürmten und Gefühle, die scharfkantig waren und rau. Und die so gar nichts mit dem Charles zutun hatten, den Erik zu kennen glaubte. Es war wie ein beängstigender Fall in die Tiefe. In einen dunklen Abgrund. In ein schwarzes Nichts. Ein gewaltiges Dröhnen um sie herum und ein sich immer mehr festigender Griff um Eriks Verstand, der weh tat. Als würde jemand seinen Verstand aus seinem Kopf brennen. Seine Existenz auslöschen. Und es war Charles, der ihn verbrannte.

Charles' gedachte Worte drangen durch jede Eriks Körperfasern, während sie gemeinsam immer tiefer fielen.

_»Ich muss Erik auf den richtigen Weg bringen. Ich bin der einzige, der es kann. Es ist meine Verantwortung. Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe, sein Weltbild zu ändern und seinen unersättlichen Hass zu bändigen, dann muss ich ihn aufhalten. Um jeden Preis, weil er alles zerstören kann, woran ich glaube, wofür ich lebe. Selbst wenn ich ihn zwingen muss, selbst wenn ich dafür seine Persönlichkeit auslöschen muss. Für die Sache. Für all die Mutanten, die mit den Menschen leben wollen. Für den Frieden. Unseren Frieden!«_

Der Schmerz wurde immer stärker. Es war Erik, als würde Charles' mentaler Würgegriff ihn zerquetschen. Erik hatte kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Gliedmaßen. Alle seine Sinnesleitungen schienen gekappt. Erik war blind und taub zu gleich, sodass er Charles und den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, nicht mehr wirklich wahrnehmen konnte. Orientierungslos, gefangen in sich selbst.

Erik zitterte, bebte. Er reckte sich dem Zentrum seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten entgegen, das er nur noch schwach fühlen konnte. Er ächzte, während er nach seiner Kraft rief. Aber Charles hatte auch diese Verbindung gekappt. Erik konnte sich weder bewegen noch einen Gedanken fassen, der ihn dazu befähigen würde, seine Mutation zu benutzen, um sich zu wehren. Er war komplett hilflos. Charles' Macht war größer, unvorstellbar, grenzenlos, roh und viel gewaltiger, als Erik es auch nur hatte erahnen können.

»Du hast wahrhaftig keine Ahnung, zu was mich meine Mutation fähig macht, Erik. Ich könnte dir jetzt und gleich alles nehmen. Jede Erinnerung. Ich könnte dich dazu bringen, alles zu glauben, zu tun, was ich will! Einfach alles!«

Eine Flut von Bildern peitschte durch Eriks Kopf. Er spürte Charles wie eine alles versengende Glut in sich. Voller Leidenschaft, totaler Kontrolle und berauschender Macht, wie Erik es selbst nur zu gut kannte, wenn er Metall seinem Willen unterwarf. Nur dass er derjenige war, der von Charles unterworfen, der kontrolliert wurde, der fühlte, was Charles ihn fühlen lassen wollte..., der wusste, dass er jetzt alles tun würde, was Charles von ihm verlangte. Erik fühlte, wie sich sein eigener Wille Charles‘ Willen beugte, nur einen Hauch mehr und er würde brechen. Er fühlte, wie sein Verstand sich auflöste, um ganz von Charles eingenommen zu werden, ihm zu gehören und es zu wollen.

»Und ich könnte dich glauben machen, dass es genau das ist, was du willst.«

Erik brachte alle Kraft auf, um zu kämpfen, sich gegen Charles in seinem Geist aufzubäumen. Aber er war völlig machtlos. Charles gab ihn nicht frei. Es kostete ihn nicht mal Anstrengung. Alles, was Erik tun konnte, war die absolute Kontrolle des anderen zu ertragen. Und zum ersten Mal erschloss sich Erik das ganze Ausmaß von Charles' Charakter. Bis in den letzten Winkel. Und da war etwas, das er nie zuvor in Charles gesehen hatte:

Erik fühlte die Versuchung, den leichten Weg zu gehen, die Macht zu nutzen, die Charles gegeben war, um einen anderen Menschen zu brechen, nur um sein Ziel zu erreichen und das zu bekommen, was sich in der Tiefe, in der dunkelsten Ecke von Charles' Wesen verbarg: Den unbändigen Drang, Erik völlig zu unterwerfen, ihn sich zu eigen zu machen, ihn zu besitzen. Da war eine Dunkelheit, die sich immer weiter ausdehnte und verstärkte, grenzenlos, bis sie sie beide komplett zu verschlingen drohte. Da war Schmerz und Schuld... Leidenschaft, Lust und Besessenheit. Eine Obsession. So tief, so dunkel. Ein bittersüßes Gefühl, das mit Eriks Gesicht verbunden war. Mit seiner gesamten Existenz. Und plötzlich wusste Erik, was Charles fühlte, wenn sie ihren Geist miteinander verbanden. Jedes Mal. Vom ersten Augenblick an. 

_»Ich bin deine Dunkelheit!«_ , formte sich die Erkenntnis in Eriks Verstand. Zu erst in den Worten seiner Muttersprache, doch er spürte, dass Charles ihre Bedeutung dennoch erfasste.

»Du bist mein Licht und ich bin deine Dunkelheit«, wiederholte Erik langsam und Charles nickte, während er den Griff um Eriks Geist komplett löste, ihn unversehrt freigab, und die abebbende Bilderflut sie beide schwer atmend mit Schweiß auf der Stirn zurück ließ. Der Raum nahm wieder Gestalt an, schien sich zu entfalten, bis Erik wieder Herr all seiner Sinne war.

»Das ist die Wahrheit? Das ist es, was du fühlst?«, fragte Erik heiser, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Er hatte sie am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Charles mied seinen Blick.

»In jedem von uns steckt mehr, als wir glauben. Du bist nicht der einzige, der nicht annehmen will, was es ist «, entgegnete Charles leise. »Als ich unseren Geist das erste Mal verbunden habe, blickte ich in den Abgrund, aber der Abgrund blickte zurück. Und ich wusste, dass es so viel einfacher wäre, wenn... Ich könnte dich dazu zwingen, Schmidt nicht zu töten oder an die Menschheit und den Frieden zu glauben. Ich könnte dich und deine Macht ganz leicht an mich binden und mir zu nutze machen, in dem ich meine Ziele zu den deinen mache. Und du würdest die Manipulation nicht mal merken.« Charles atmete tief ein und aus. »Jedes Mal, wenn ich in dich hineinsehe, förderst du das Dunkelste in mir zu Tage und ich bin versucht, es zu tun; der Dunkelheit nachzugeben; Alle Kontrolle und Beherrschung fahren zu lassen und meine Gabe dafür zu nutzen, dich zu brechen.«

»Du hättest mich damals einfach ziehen lassen können, aber statt dessen wolltest du, dass ich bleibe, dass wir… Freunde werden. Partner - Warum das alles?«, fragte Erik.

»Weil du... « Für einen Moment glaubte Erik, Charles würde erröten. »Du hast mich herausgefordert. Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass es auch einen anderen Weg gibt, als den deinen. Vielleicht wollte ich mir auch selbst beweisen, dass ich dem Abgrund trotzen kann. Der Versuchung widerstehen; Die Kontrolle behalten und mich beherrschen. Aber im Grunde wollte ich dir immer nur das geben, was dir fehlt: Licht. Frieden. Und das will ich noch.«

»Du weißt, dass ich nicht an deinen Frieden glaube und die Welt niemals mit deinen Augen sehen kann. Ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Wieso zögerst du das Unausweichliche hinaus? Wieso dieses Spiel, statt einfach zu tun, was du tief in deinem Inneren wirklich willst? Warum bringst du es nicht einfach zu ende und zwingst mir deinen Willen auf? Jetzt und hier?«

Charles lächelte.

»Zum einen: Niemand kann wissen, was die Zukunft bringt. Manchmal reicht ein einziges Ereignis, um alles zu ändern, woran man geglaubt hat. Zum anderen: Dir meinen Willen auf zu zwingen, ist sicher nicht das, was ich tun will, Erik. Du hast Recht. Wir sind verschieden. Aber im Grunde wollen wir dasselbe: Eine Familie um uns, die aufeinander aufpasst, sich beschützt. Ich will Frieden für uns alle. Menschen und Mutanten gleichermaßen. Und ich weigere mich, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass du noch erkennst, dass es möglich ist. Ich glaube stattdessen daran, dass du sehen wirst, dass sie unser Vertrauen verdienen. Nicht weil ich es will und dich dazu zwinge, sondern weil du weißt, dass es wahr ist und dich aus freien Stücken dazu entscheidest, meinen Weg zu gehen. Das ist es, was ich wirklich will. Aber mehr noch als das will ich niemals zu einem Monster werden, das von der eigenen Macht besessen und berauscht ist und sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste missbraucht.«

»Und doch hast du gerade eindrucksvoll demonstriert, dass auch das in dir steckt.«

Charles lächelte zaghaft.

»Ich will meine Macht beherrschen und mich nicht von ihr beherrschen lassen. Das ist es, was ich jeden unserer Brüder und Schwestern lehren will: Kontrolle, Selbstbeherrschung und Toleranz.«

»Und doch ist es dumm, sich so zu beschneiden. Du nutzt nicht all deine Kapazitäten, um dein Ziel zu erreichen, Charles. Es ist naiv zu denken, dass dein Wünschen allein reichen wird. Es ist mehr als das: Es ist arrogant. Und wahrscheinlich wird dich deine Arroganz zu glauben, deine Ziele, ohne das volle Ausmaß deiner Kräfte erreichen zu können, eines Tages alles kosten und dich am Ende vielleicht sogar umbringen.«

»Sagt der, der sich weigert, in seinem Inneren nach etwas anderem zu suchen, als unkontrollierbarer Wut und tiefster Dunkelheit? Der sich weigert, etwas anderes in sich selbst zu sehen als das? Sagt der, der sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit so sehr von Rachedurst und seiner unkontrollierten Macht beherrschen ließ, dass er beinahe ertrunken wäre?«

Fast hätte Erik bei Charles' scharfsinniger Argumentation gegrinst, selbst wenn er Charles‘ Ansichten nicht teilte. Doch die Erinnerung an Charles‘ unerbittliche Kontrolle über seinen Verstand erstickte die Bewegung seiner Mundwinkel im Ansatz. Charles musste es bemerkt haben, denn er holte scharf und zischend Luft.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir diesen Teil meiner Persönlichkeit zugemutet habe.« Charles' Stimme war unsicher und dünn. »Es steht dir auch noch immer frei zu gehen, wenn...«

»Wieso sollte ich das wollen? Ich habe die Wahrheit von dir gefordert und ich habe sie bekommen. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich wissen muss.« Charles sank dennoch in sich zusammen. Ein unbestimmter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den Erik nicht einordnen konnte, nicht ohne Charles' Präsenz in seinem Kopf.

»Oder ist es das, was du willst? Willst du, dass ich gehe, Charles?«

Für eine Sekunde herrschte wieder diese absolute, unnatürliche Stille zwischen ihnen, in der wieder Bilder und Gedanken hinter Charles' Stirn unerreichbar für Erik rauschten und die er durch dessen Augen nur wie unförmige Schatten hinter einer getönten Scheibe wahrnehmen konnte. Unerreichbar weit fort.

»Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich besser, wenn ich verschwinde«, sagte Erik, um Charles vorzugreifen und stand auf. Seine Knie fühlten sich schwach an. Er fürchtete, sie würden sein Gewicht nicht mal bis zur Zimmertür tragen. Im nächsten Moment war Charles auf den Beinen. Er stellte sich Erik in den Weg.

»Ich bin noch immer dein Freund, Erik. Ich werde immer dein Freund sein. Ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, auf was, auf wen, ich mich eingelassen habe. Und ich wollte damals, dass du bleibst und ich will es noch immer. Ich will, dass du an meiner Seite bist. Du, mit deinem freien Willen. Dich zu brechen, würde bedeuten, mich selbst zu brechen. Ich würde mich selbst verraten, alles woran ich glaube und wofür ich lebe, alles was ich bin und sein möchte. Auch das ist ein Teil der Wahrheit, die du von mir gefordert hast.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Dann geh' nicht!«, drang es aus Charles heraus. Er packte Erik bei den Oberarmen. So fest, dass es weh tat. »Bitte!« Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und Erik spürte, wie sehr Charles sich zurückhielt, nicht die Grenze zu Eriks Verstand mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu überschreiten.

»Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu verlassen, Charles.« Eriks Stimme war heiser und rau.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, bis sich ihre Stirnen berührten. Ihre Gedanken verschmolzen augenblicklich und Erik fühlte Charles‘ Geist wie einen wärmenden Lichtstrahl in sich, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete und verstärkte. Und Erik spürte gleichsam, wie sich dabei die eine Erkenntnis in ihn einbrannte: Er war derjenige, der Charles eines Tages zu Grunde richten würde. Denn alles, was zwischen ihnen war, würde nicht reichen, ihn ins Licht zu führen, ihn zu ändern. Sie wussten es beide.

Charles‘ Geist wand sich um Eriks. Sie fielen immer tiefer ineinander, sodass Erik ihre Gedanken und Empfindungen nur noch als Konglomerat wahrnahm. Licht, Dunkelheit. Macht, Kontrolle und der Verlust davon. Verschmolzen zu zwei Seiten der selben Medaille. Für den Moment und für den Rest ihres Lebens. Licht und Dunkelheit.

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

Die Entscheidung, Schmidts Helm zu benutzen, hatte Erik nicht vorhergesehen oder gar geplant. Er hatte gewusst, was er Charles zumuten würde, als er seine Rache genommen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, was – welche Versuchung - er Charles noch zugemutet hätte, hätte er den Helm nicht benutzt. Er hätte sie beide gebrochen. Und deshalb hatte Erik es einfacher machen wollen. Ihnen beiden.

Dann war die Sache außer Kontrolle geraten. Vielleicht deshalb, weil Erik sich an den Funken Hoffnung geklammert hatte, den Charles' kindlicher Optimismus in ihm entfacht hatte. Die Möglichkeit, dass die Menschen doch gut waren, dass sie die Mutanten doch akzeptieren können würden, sie und ihre Fähigkeiten schätzen. Aber Erik hatte die Schwäche der Menschen schon zu oft erlebt. Und es hätte ihn allein deshalb weit weniger überraschen dürfen, als die Männer auf den Booten ihre Waffen letztlich auf sie gerichtet und damit in Eriks Augen ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatten. Denn jetzt, wo er die Macht dazu hatte, würde er niemals mehr zulassen, dass man ihm weh tun würde, ihm und denen, die er liebte.

Es war Erik gleichgültig, ob Charles es verstand oder gut hieß. Ob er es ihm jemals danken würde oder ihn dafür verachten. Charles sollte ihn lieber hassen, als dass Erik zusehen würde, wie er starb. Wie auch nur einer aus seiner neuen Familie, einer seiner Brüder und Schwestern, das Leben verlor, weil sie _anders_ waren, weil Menschen Befehle befolgten. Deshalb ließ er Charles' Worte an sich abprallen, wie der Helm Charles' Griff um Eriks Verstand abprallen ließ. Deshalb schickte Erik die Raketen gnadenlos und ohne Reue zurück zum Ursprung. Deshalb kämpfte er gegen Charles, der ihm seinen Körper in nackter, primitiver Gewalt entgegenwarf. Er kämpfte hier für sie beide. Für sie alle. Nicht um Frieden sondern ums Überleben. Bis... bis er Charles‘ Schrei hörte. Bis Erik ihn fallen sah, getroffen von einer Kugel. Was alle Notwendigkeit ihres Ringens unnötig werden und die Raketen Eriks Kontrolle entgleiten ließ. Und wäre Erik nicht voll darauf konzentriert, die Kugel aus Charles' Körper zu ziehen und zu sehen, ob Charles leben würde oder sterben - er würde die Frau, die sich für ihre Verbündete ausgegeben und sie in diesem Augenblick eine Waffe in der Hand verraten hatte, nicht mit dem Metall um ihren Hals strangulieren, sondern sie mit Hilfe der Eisenmoleküle in ihrem Organismus in Stücke reißen.

Es waren Charles' Worte, die Erik wie einen Faustschlag trafen und ihn all seine Macht verlieren ließen, alle Kontrolle über das Metall, mit dem er der Frau die Atemwege zuschnürte. Die Flammen seines Zorns wurden erstickt durch Schuld. 

»Du warst es, Erik!«

Und Erik wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass er tatsächlich die Kugel von ihrer Flugbahn abgebracht und unbeabsichtigt zwar in Charles' Körper gelenkt hatte. Es war seine Schuld gewesen.

Erik zitterte.

»Sie wollen uns gegen einander ausspielen, Charles. Das ist es, was sie wollen.«

Charles lächelte schwach. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Und Erik wusste, dass der Grund dafür nicht nur der Schmerz in Charles' Körper war. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb suchte er Charles' Blick.

»Wir wollen das selbe, Charles. Wir wollen eine Familie, die auf sich aufpasst, sich gegenseitig beschützt. Ich will dich an meiner Seite!«

Charles schluckte heftig und Erik fühlte Kälte unter seine Haut kriechen.

»Wir wollen dasselbe. Du und ich«, wiederholte Erik eindringlich.

Es war keine Frage und doch suchte Erik verzweifelt nach einer Antwort in Charles‘ Gesicht. Dann sah Erik etwas in Charles' Augen, als dieser zu sprechen begann:

Eine Kapitulation.

»Oh, mein Freund.«

Eine Bitte.

»Es tut mir leid,...«

Ein Abschied.

»... aber das wollen wir nicht.«

Auch wenn der Helm Charles' Geist von seinem trennte, wusste Erik, was Charles‘ Worte wirklich bedeuteten und Erik verstand. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und sperrte den Schmerz aus. Charles hatte seine Grenze erreicht. Charles wollte, dass sich ihre Wege trennten. Charles wollte Erik nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Charles wollte, dass Erik ging, bevor die Dunkelheit sie beide verschlingen würde. Sie brechen.

Und als Erik mit den anderen vom Strand aufbrach und Charles dort blutend in den Armen der CIA-Frau zurück ließ. In seinem Herzen ein klaffendes Loch. War nicht er derjenige, der Charles Xavier verlassen hatte, sondern Charles Xavier hatte ihn verlassen. Zurück blieb ein stummes Versprechen: Erik würde Charles und alle Mutanten vor den Menschen beschützen, ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Er würde Charles immer beschützen. Auf seine Art. Denn egal, was geschehen war und noch geschehen würde: Erik war derjenige, der Charles nie verlassen würde. Niemals! Auch wenn Charles‘ Licht ihn jetzt nicht mehr – nie mehr - erreichen konnte, war er noch Charles' Dunkelheit und würde es immer bleiben.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte an X-Men gehören mir nicht. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.


End file.
